


Second Chance

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, altair you creeper, sleeping, though Malik is creepin' as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair's eyes are always open. Malik spooks easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Altair slept with his eyes open. It bothered Malik. It was just unnerving. The Jerusalem Bureau leader's bitter rage only grew when he looked over at the resting "novice" and locked eyes with him. He jumped, and was only forgiving of the fact because Altair wasn't awake to have seen it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chance by Shinedown


End file.
